


(Rewrite of A Request)

by sgtcyanide221b



Category: Sherlock TV, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/pseuds/sgtcyanide221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Previously posted, in a rough form, here is a slightly reworked version of A Request).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Rewrite of A Request)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Request.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596298) by [sgtcyanide221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/pseuds/sgtcyanide221b). 



The fire was lit in the grate of the living room, in Jim Moriarty’s impressive Georgian town-house in the middle of London. He was joined, primarily by his best friend. The infamous Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist…And, Jim’s best friend. 

Two billionaires sat at either end of the leather sofa, Jim’s son, Michael bouncing on the sofa between them, reaching all the while for his father, reaching around the already growing bump, which was to be his sister in a matter of months. “So,” Jim mumbled, “I know it was a hell of an ask, to ask you to come all the way from America to meet me. But,” Jim’s face, usually so cold and harsh cracked into a broad grin. “I have my reasons.”

Tony glanced up from his phone and arched an eyebrow. “Yeah? Keep talking, Pixie.”

Jim shook his head at the nickname that had long since been established between them, and Jim wasn’t entirely sure of the source at this point, however, that did not stop him from throwing a cushion at his friend’s head. “I’m talking, if you’d stop using that bloody nickname!” He protested. “Fine, I wanted to ask you something pretty important about the wedding.” Almost immediately, Jim’s voice had taken on a new note of seriousness. He swallowed hard and continued. “I have few friends, and even fewer that I can trust completely. I would like it, love it, and appreciate it, if you would be my best man at the wedding, in August.” 

The words came out in a garbled conglomeration, and Jim wasn’t entirely sure that Tony would have understood him, particularly when his accent was already fluctuating rapidly, because of his levels of anxiety. Finally, he found the courage to speak, once again. “You going to say anything?”

Across the sofa, Tony remained immobile, his jaw slack, and barely responding to any sound, least of all Jim’s final statement, at least for a moment or two. Then, he finally spoke, spoke in a voice which humanized the great Billionaire, softened the playboy, and was the voice of a friend. “For a genius, Pixie; you aren’t so bright.” He commented with a smirk. “I would love to be there.”

Jim felt his entire body react; his shoulders dropped, almost as if there was some weight which had physically been lifted because of the question. “You know Loki, the twins, and baby Stark are all invited, too, right?” Jim added, fighting his grin as he turned back to Tony, his eyes alive and bright with thankful cheer. “Might give this one someone to play with.” He added, nodding at Michael, clawing up his chest, to hug his neck.

“Well; I’m going to put it this way: if you hadn’t asked us – I’d have done my research and found out, and just shown up anyway.” Tony grinned

“Wouldn’t expect anything less, my friend.” Jim nodded, clambering to his feet and standing before the Billionaire. “You’re getting up, I’m not bending down to hug you. That’s just going to be awkward.” He noted, gesturing to his bump, and that of his friend. Tony simply rolled his eyes and was on his feet in minutes, one arm wrapped around his friend’s shoulders in a kind of embrace, as close as they were going to get in their conditions.


End file.
